


Stanley Uris' Five Firsts

by binched



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: I Love Stanley Uris, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 09:52:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13211271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binched/pseuds/binched
Summary: and his one last





	Stanley Uris' Five Firsts

**Author's Note:**

> uh i stress wrote this after a panic attack a few days ago and didnt post it here, so here you go.

I.

Stanley Uris’ first crush was on a boy in his 1st grade class. Richie Tozier. He can’t remember exactly why he liked the boy, maybe it was his big, adorable glasses, or the way he smiled even when Stan yelled at him. It could be because Richie was always proud to be Stan’s friend, Jewish or not. But Stan remembered the feeling, he remembered Richie Tozier.

II.

Stanley Uris’ first kiss was with a girl in his 8th grade history class. Beverly Marsh. He has heard the rumors about her, and decided maybe she could kiss him. He was wrong for that, and he knew it, but he had to figure himself out. And she knew that, and after their lips met, he broke down. She didn’t ask him any questions, didn’t need to. She understood, she just wrapped her arms around him and let him cry.

III.

The first person Stanley Uris told he was gay was Ben Hanscom. He hadn’t meant to, it had just come out. They both sat there, watching their respective crushes flirt with each other. Stan couldn’t take it, he had walked out of the room. He hadn’t expected to be followed by Ben, they weren’t even that close, but when Ben asked what was wrong, he couldn’t hold it back. Ben simply hugged Stan, and Stan cried again. But it wasn’t out of fear or pain this time.

IV.

Stanley Uris’ first boyfriend was Eddie Kaspbrak. He had known Eddie since they were kids, and when Eddie told all of their friends that he was gay, it became easier for Stan to admit his similarity. It was natural for a relationship to follow. But, holding hands with Eddie, it didn’t seem like a genuine thing. They held hands because they could, the hugged because they could, they kissed because they could. They did all the right things, things the would told them were wrong. It was an act of rebellion, not of unity.

V.

Stanley Uris’ first time was with a boy in his college english course. Mike Hanlon. Mike was a strapping young man, who had come from a small town, just like Stan. They both ended up at a party, and neither of them were much the party type, so they gravitated towards each other. A bit of flirting later, and they found themselves in Mike’s dorm room. It wasn’t bad, Mike was gentle, but strong, and he made Stan feel like he was the only thing in the world that mattered in that moment. But, in the morning, Stan had rolled over, only to find an empty space, a note written with a phone number. He never called it.

\+ I.

Stanley Uris looked at the ring on his left hand, the pristine jewel still shimmery and shiny after years and years, standing beautifully against the wrinkles of his hands. Hands that had seen a lifetime of fear, of excitement, of nervousness, and of love. He thought of the man to which his heart belonged, their romance of over 50 years. He thought of the first time he met him, the first time they went on a date, the first time they kissed, the first time he had given himself to him. He looked towards the grave of the man he loved, as he did every month, and he smiled. Bill Denbrough had not been any of his firsts, but he had been sure to give him all of his lasts.


End file.
